S&M - Birthday
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: A sequel to my story "Smoke and Mirrors". SERIOUSLY M rated for BDSM content (basically Dominance/submission with a little pain thrown in). If you don't like that kind of stuff - hands off.
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat down on the couch close to Jack. Nuzzling his neck he murmured: "It's my birthday soon."

Jack turned to him. "Really? When? What do you want for a present?"

Jane swallowed and Jack grinned. "The way you're not answering the question I guess it's an... adult birthday wish."

Jane slid off the couch, kneeling between Jack's thighs. He buried his face in Jack's lap.

"I'd like to be yours 24/7, Jack. At least - 24 hours that is. For that day."

Jack wasn't entirely sure he'd gotten that correct, so he lifted Jane's chin and made him look up.

"How is you being submissive for all of your birthday a gift for _you_?"

Jane swallowed again. "Because there's nothing I want more. Be entirely yours, be - at peace in your hands. Or by your feet. Whatever you please."

~o0o~

They were talking on the phone, about ten days before Jane's birthday.

"You'll get a little pre-present soon."

"Really? When?"

Jack chuckled. "I mailed it today, so soon."

Jane couldn't help but check his mail box right away although he knew it was ridiculous. He kept checking it every day until finally an envelope was waiting for him. The sight of his name in Jack's handwriting did funny things to his gut. He sat down in his living room. Opening the envelope he found a ticket – a flight booked for him the morning of his birthday. And back the next day. Jack had taken the 24 hour thing seriously. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed they wouldn't have more time together. There was also a single sheet of paper, folded twice. When he unfolded it he saw more of Jack's handwriting, and it felt ridiculously intimate.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I thought you might want a little time to get in the game, so here's what I want you to do:_

 _Don't bring any luggage. The only items allowed are a pack of paper tissues, your house keys, wallet, and cell phone._

 _Wear a three piece suit, blue shirt, black boxers._

 _Shave._

 _Since it will be your birthday I'll grant you one wish. Think of something._

 _Your 24 hours start the moment your plane touches the ground. Text me at once._

 _I'm dying to get started._

 _Jack._

The morning of _the_ day Jane's phone rang as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Happy birthday, Jane."

"Hey. Thank you."

"How are your preparations coming?"

Jane swallowed and felt himself starting to get hard. "Shaved clean just as you told me and showered. I'm ready to leave any minute."

"With nothing but the clothes on your back?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel?" Jack's voice turned soft, giving Jane a way out in case he changed his mind.

"Nervous. Excited." After a beat he added: "Aroused."

"So you're ready for your birthday present?"

"Yes, sir."

~o0o~

Jane got off the plane, phone in hand. It felt strange to have no luggage with him, insecure and vulnerable. He'd be completely dependent on Jack, and he loved it.

 _I'm there._

A minute later he got an answer.

 _Take a cab. Tell the driver this address._

Jane frowned. It wasn't Jack's place. So he wanted to play? He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Another message:

 _Trust me._

Jane smiled at that. Yes. He did.

The address turned out to be a sex shop, and the driver didn't even raise a brow. Jane paid him and got out. When he entered the shop a young woman with black hair and a piercing in her eyebrow turned to him with a friendly smile.

"Uh, hi. I was sent here by – my boyfriend. Though I have to admit I have no idea why."

Her smile got wider. "You wouldn't happen to be Patrick?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, happy birthday to you!"

She reached under the counter and presented him with a parcel wrapped in black paper and a red ribbon. Holding it out to him she leaned on the counter. "If this kind of talk wasn't strictly against company policy I'd tell you that you're one lucky guy, Patrick."

He blushed. "So you know what it is."

She still smiled at him. "I wasn't referring to the gift..."

When he took it from her she straightened. "Follow me."

"Uh -"

"What's his name?"

"Jack, why?"

"OK, so Jack wanted me to give you some privacy. He expects you to unwrap it right now."

Jane followed her to the back of the shop, and she showed him to a small room. Basically a changing room, but with a solid door and nice lighting. She smiled and winked at him and closed the door behind her. Jane's hands were shaking as he started to unwrap Jack's birthday present. Obviously he had given this some thought!

The first thing he found was a card. The effect the picture had on him was overwhelming – a black and white photograph of a man, kneeling with his hands cuffed behind his back and his head bowed. Jane had to steady himself at the thought of kneeling before Jack like that. He wanted that, exactly that, so badly. A faint hope rose in him that maybe, just maybe Jack would let him. Make him. Very soon. He realized his 24 hours were already running and Jack was waiting, so he flipped the card over.

 _Hey beautiful, happy birthday again._

 _I want you prepared and ready to be used by the time you make it to my place, so choose one of those. I can't wait to see you. Actually_ _seeing_ _you is just the beginning of a lot more I plan on doing to you._

 _Jack._

Jane thought he'd never make it to Jack's place if he kept teasing him like this. For the first time the thought crossed his mind that maybe it was a good thing they only had 24 hours. He'd probably barely survive those...

He turned his attention to what else was in the gift box. A small bag made of black velvet. He reached inside. Plugs! Those were anal plugs. Jack wanted him to be plugged while on his way to his place. He tried to get his breathing under control. Choose one, Jack had written. There were three. He desperately wanted the biggest one, but he realized it would take him some time to adjust to that. So he decided on the medium sized one. Digging into the bag once again he found some lube. He checked the door. Probably it would be a good idea to actually lock it. He took a deep breath and decided to get his clothes out of the way. Wouldn't wanna show up at Jack's with lube all over the nice suit, he grinned to himself. So he shrugged out of his jacket and vest, pulled his shirt over his head and opened his pants. He was almost fully hard already, his cock springing free when he pulled down his boxers. He put his foot up on the small stool that stood in the corner and applied the lube, first to the plug and then to his ass. Trying to relax as best he could he put the tip against his hole, closing his eyes and gently pushing. The pull at his muscles was delicious, getting stronger and stronger as he pushed deeper, and just when he thought he couldn't take it any more the plug slid in. He panicked about being covered in lube for a moment before he remembered the one item on Jack's list that had confused him. Paper tissues. Jack had _really_ given this some thought! He quickly wiped himself clean. He knocked against the base of the plug in the process, and when he felt it move inside him he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. The thought of walking with that thing up his ass, let alone sitting down in a cab sent a rush of arousal through his body. He briefly considered doing something about that arousal, but decided against it. He was grateful that his pants were relatively loose. No way would he have managed to get into jeans in his current state. When he was dressed again he collected lube and plugs and put them back into the box. Inhaling deeply he unlocked to door and tried to move through the shop as casually as possible. The lady at the counter smiled at him, but it wasn't smug, just friendly. He briefly let his eyes wander. Long shelves full of toys. Jack had been here, he realized, picking his present, thinking of him. Had he come here with his plan already in mind, or did he get the idea looking through the items? Jane was curious to see what else was in store, but Jack was waiting for him **.** There were a few customers present, but they didn't take notice of him. 'There's a plug up my ass', he thought as he passed a man his age, and he had to fight a grin. He felt good. Great even. And he was so desperate to see Jack...

When he stepped out on the street there was a cab waiting. It turned out the driver had been told to pick him up and already knew where to drop him off. For a while Jane was afraid Jack would make him take another detour, but then he recognized the neighborhood. Relief washed over him. Finally. Finally he'd get to be with Jack.

Just as he raised his hand to knock at the front door it was opened. God Jack looked amazing...dark jeans and a black t-shirt, a five o'clock shadow emphasizing his strong jaw. He smiled at Jane and stepped back to let him in, and the moment the door was closed he pulled Jane into a passionate kiss. "Finally", he rasped, still holding him close. Jane relaxed into his embrace. He was home.

"Which one did you choose?"

"Medium."

All of a sudden he was afraid it had been the wrong choice. What if Jack was expecting him to use the biggest one? What if he was disappointed, or worse, upset? "I could have managed the biggest one I think, but that would have taken me more time and I didn't want to make you wait. We can switch to the bigger one if you want, right now if -"

"Shhh, Jane, it's OK. Slow down. I told you to choose. It's fine. Relax." He gently stroked Jane's neck and shoulders until he calmed down. "Did it turn you on to put it in?"

"Oh god yes! I – well I didn't know if you'd approve of – if I was allowed to get myself off. So I didn't."

The look he gave him struck a chord in Jack. Eagerness to please. Jane was trying to anticipate his wishes, scared he might get it wrong. Jack smiled, still caressing him. "Good boy. Well done."

He let go and straightened. "What did you bring?"

"Nothing but the things on your list."

"Good. Hand them to me." He held out his hand, putting every item away, Jane's phone turned off. Then he moved close again, framing Jane's face. The look he gave him was pure love. "Everything you'll need for the next 24 hours, I will provide. I'll take care of you, Jane."

There was a small sound, almost a whimper. Jane felt like throwing himself at Jack's feet, but he pulled himself together, waiting for direction. And he could tell the moment Jack went into command mode. His stance changed, and he raised his voice just the slightest bit.

"Go shower. Use the soap you find there. That's what I want you to smell like. Then dress in the clothes I put there. That's what I want you to wear. Oh, and the plug stays right where it is, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And did you think of what to wish for?"

"Yes, sir."

"You wanna tell me now – or later?"

"I'd like to tell you now, please."

"So?"

"I wish you'd – name me. Make me yours by giving me a name."

"What's wrong with Jane or Patrick?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'd like to be – what you want me to be."

Jack moved closer, circling him. Jane stood without moving. Jack wasn't sure if he was still breathing. He whispered against his ear: "I will call you whatever I want."

"Yes, sir."

"Whether you like it or not, you will accept it."

"Yes, sir."

"I could be mean."

Jane swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"You want that? Humiliation?"

Jane closed his eyes. "Yes, sir!"

"Let's see. How about 'slut'." He kissed Jane's neck, causing him to shudder. No answer.

"Bitch." Another kiss, still no answer.

"Cunt." Jane groaned and pushed back against his body.

"Did I say you could move?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"You will be if it happens again."

"Yes, sir."

Jack moved in front of Jane, tilting up his face. He didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me."

Jane licked his lips and raised his eyes. "How about I call you – 'beautiful'?"

Jane's knees gave way. He slumped against Jack's chest and was caught. Eyes wide in sheer horror he struggled to find his balance again. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey", Jack soothed him, "it's OK – beautiful."

Right now Jane was an open book. He craved Jack's praise, not fully believing it though – and the sub in him really wanted to be humiliated. All of that was playing on his face. Jack leaned in for a sweet kiss, and when Jane opened for him he deepened it, demanding complete surrender. "I'll call you what I choose", he growled when he broke away, and Jane dropped his head and whispered: "Yes, sir."

Jack sent him on his way to the bathroom with a hard smack to his ass. That would work so much better once Jane had changed...

Jane stepped into the shower. He recognized the soap – it was a scent he entirely associated with 'Jack'. He'd smell like Jack. His, completely. Down to the scent on his naked skin. He felt like staying under the hot spray forever, but Jack was waiting. His – Dom was waiting for him. How could he stall! When he stepped out of the shower he found a towel and his clothes – a fitted light blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt. No underwear. The shower had relaxed him a little, so he actually managed to put on the jeans. They'd get real tight real quick, he assumed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the PMs, emails and reviews - I know it might be difficult to respond to this. All the more I'm happy about feedback!**

 **And a huge thank you to the lovely ebineez01 who bravely worked through all that porn :-D**

When Jane came back Jack had to control the urge to jump him right there. Jeans, t-shirt, bare feet. And Jack just _knew_ those two pieces of clothing were the only ones on Jane's body. Because he had told him that's all he could wear. Picked them for him. And then there was the plug of course. He took a breath. "Patrick, we have to talk about one thing before we really get into this."

"OK?"

"You wanna pick a safeword?"

Jane bit his lip and fixed Jack with his gaze. "Do _you_ think we need one?"

"It's a lot of responsibility to go without."

"I know. If it makes your life easier give me one."

"But you'd rather go without?"

"Yes."

"You realize what that means."

Jane swallowed, arousal washing over him. "I'll be entirely at your mercy."

Jack moved closer, tracing Jane's jaw with his fingertips. "And I'm a dangerous man."

"Yes you are, but I trust you. I want _you_ to decide how much I can take. Can you please do that for me?"

Jack briefly closed his eyes. Need. Trust. Submission. He pulled Jane into a hard kiss. "Yes. I can and I will."

He pulled away and moved behind Jane, trailing his hand over Jane's collar bone and down his back. Jane didn't move a muscle, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. Jack smacked his ass. So much better in the jeans. He ran his hand along Jane's cheek, gripping him. "Spread", he demanded, and when Jane complied he pushed his hand between his cheeks. Jane moaned but didn't move.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson now. You ready to learn?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack let go and stepped back. "I will teach you to stand at attention. I expect I won't have to explain it more than once. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." All of a sudden Jane had an imagine in his head – of a very young Jack being taught exactly the same thing. Probably wearing a uniform though. Focus.

"Good. Chin up. Chest out. Shoulders back. Stomach in."

He circled him. "Hmmm. Beautiful. Now for the finer details. Arms fixed at your side. Eyes front, unmoving. Blank facial expression. Heels together, toes apart."

He moved behind him again. "I think I will take some liberties with that. I'd rather _not_ have your heels closed...spread." His hand moved down to Jane's ass again, rubbing between his cheeks. "No speech, facial or bodily movements unless I tell you otherwise."

Jack circled him once, twice. Then he started touching him in earnest. He ran his hands down Jane's chest, up again over his shoulders. Standing very close behind him he licked at the soft skin of his neck, his hands resting on Jane's hips. Too much. Jane let out a strangled moan. Jack slapped his ass. "I said, no speech. That goes for moans, sighs, sobs or any other sounds as well. You will take whatever I do to you without a sound. Do you get that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lose the shirt and take position again."

Of course Jack wasn't satisfied with the way Jane stood, so he corrected him with sharp slaps to the body parts that were wrong. For a while he just drank him in. "I think I'll get a drink. You stay put. From now on whenever I leave the room you keep the position I put you in until I tell you otherwise."

Jack went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, taking his time. When he entered the living room again he was pleased to see an almost perfect stance. "Not bad for a civilian. New position: kneel. Get on your knees, legs spread. Back straight, hands behind your back, crossed at the wrists. Bow your head."

The picture on Jack's birthday card popped into Jane's head. He desperately wished for cuffs to hold his wrists in position. "Something you want to tell me?"

How did he do that? Jane swallowed and licked his lips. "Yes, sir. I'd like to ask for something, sir."

"Go ahead."

"I'd love to be cuffed, sir."

Jack chuckled. "You're so easy to anticipate. Give me your hands." Jane held out his hands, palms up, keeping his head down. When he felt cool leather close around his right wrist he moaned again. It got him a light slap to the side of his face. Left wrist. "Put them into position."

Obediently he put his hands behind his back. Metal clicked. There was a stretch in his shoulders.

"You want more of this?"

"Yes, please, sir."

A broader leather cuff went around his biceps. Both arms.

"Bring your elbows together."

The stretch intensified. The cuffs were linked.

"Get up."

It turned out to be difficult with his arms completely immobilized, so Jack steadied him. The moment he stood Jack's hand was back between his thighs. Jane clenched his teeth, fighting a moan. Jack smiled behind his back. "Such a good boy. Quick study. I'm pleased."

He reached around Jane's waist and opened the top button of his jeans. He thought he could hear Jane's teeth grind together. Another button.

"Change of order. Let me hear what I'm doing to you."

"Oh God, Jack", Jane burst out. Another button, deliberately brushing his thumb over Jane's cock.

"Please get me out of the pants!"

Jack grinned. "I didn't say you could make requests."

Jane's eyes closed in frustration. Jack moved in front of him, slipping his hands into his jeans to grip Jane's ass. He kneaded his cheeks, reveling in the naked skin beneath the rough fabric. His fingertips found the base of the plug. He moved it a little, and Jane sacked against his chest. Jack held him upright and increased the pressure on the plug.

"God, please Jack!"

Jack didn't ask what he was begging for – Jane wouldn't have been able to tell him anyway. He was beyond conscious thought. Jack took mercy on him and stripped him of his jeans, steadying him with one hand while he helped him to step out of them. "Close your eyes."

What a sight. Naked and fully erect Jane standing to a modified attention in his living room, tied up and blind. JAck's own pants were getting really uncomfortable...he ordered Jane back to the kneeling position and opened his jeans. Still fully dressed, just his pants open and his briefs pushed out of the way he moved in, standing right in front of Jane. He reached out his hand to caress his face and neck. Jane was hardly breathing, his eyes still closed like he had been told. "You like this?"

"Yes, sir."

"What does it feel like?"

"Vulnerable, sir. Needy. Safe."

"Safe?"

"Can I please look at you, sir?"

Jack smiled and tilted Jane's head up. There was lust in Jane's eyes, desire, but more than anything else there was trust. Jack struggled to stay in control. Right now he wanted nothing more than to take Jane in his arms and make love to him, but the game Jane wanted, needed to play required Jack's superiority, his dominance – his self control. The struggle was evident in the hoarseness of his voice as he said: "Close your eyes again. Do I need to blindfold you?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

Jack closed his hand around his cock and touched the tip to Jane's lips. He instantly opened, waiting, eyes still closed. "Lick me."

The tip of Jane's tongue trailed along Jack's slit, humming his pleasure at the taste he found there. "Swallow."

Jack's hands went to Jane's head, holding him firmly in place. "Don't move. Just take what I give you."

He started moving his hips, slow, shallow. Jane accepted every thrust, his tongue swirling around Jack's tip whenever he had enough room for it. He moaned around Jack's cock, again and again, his whole body tensing up. "Don't you dare come before me", Jack hissed between clenched teeth, intensifying his thrusts until he felt himself get close. Usually he would have said something, given Jane a warning, but he decided this time he wouldn't. So when he finally shot his load down Jane's throat it came without warning, and it made Jane gag. Jack pulled out to let him breathe, leaving a trail of his cum on Jane's chin. Jane swallowed, licking his lips, trying to get his breathing under control. A tear ran down his cheek. Jack was about to ask if he was OK when he heard a low sound, almost a sob. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack wiped the tear away with his thumb, then he reached for the Kleenex box on his coffee table and wiped Jane's chin clean. His voice was gentle. "What are you sorry for, Jane?"

"For not swallowing properly. Spilling your cum."

Jack smiled and squatted down. "There's plenty more where that came from for you to be able to practice proper swallowing." He framed Jane's face and kissed him, a sweet, tender kiss without any dominance. "And maybe I'll give you a little warning next time."

Jane smiled against Jack's mouth. "OK."

Jack straightened. "So, since you were just fed, I figure I'd like some dinner."

He turned on his heels and left the room, not even checking if Jane kept his position. He opened the fridge and the cupboards, getting bread, butter, cheese, ham and a beer and sat down. He started eating, took a few swigs of his beer and listened closely. There was no sound from the living room. "Jane, get in here."

A moment later he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes but didn't look up. "Come here. Find an appropriate position."  
Jane moved closer and knelt next to Jack. He hesitated for a moment and then he rested his head on Jack's thigh. Jack smiled and softly said: "Just where I wanted you."

"Just where I wanted to be."

Jack kept eating, one hand idly stroking Jane's head and shoulders. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"When did you last eat?"

"Uh, I guess yesterday's dinner."

Jack's hand froze halfway to his mouth. "What? Why on earth didn't you eat?"

"I couldn't. I guess I was too nervous. Sir."

"God, Jane."

Jack tore a small piece from the bread and put a little ham on it. Touching it to Jane's lips he gently told him to open. He kept feeding him until there was very little left.

"What about you?", Jane asked.

"You sated?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Jack finished the rest, then he got up and took a glass from the cupboard. Filling it with water he returned to Jane and let him drink. They spilled a drop, and Jack watched as it made its way down Jane's throat and chest, running down his stomach and disappearing between his thighs. Jane kept his eyes on Jack's, and his cock twitched the moment Jack laid eyes on his groin. Jack smiled at the reaction. He got up and removed the carbines from Jane's cuffs. "Clean up here. Then lose the plug and join me in the living room."

Jane's arousal spiked at the thought of what that might mean. When he made it back Jack was sitting on the couch finishing his beer. There was a wrapped package on the floor by his feet, black and red like the one Jane had gotten at the sex shop.

"More presents?"

"Yeah, I got carried away a little. So much stuff I though would look amazing on you."

Jane knelt and looked up at Jack.

"Go ahead. Open it." He leaned in for a kiss. "It's still your birthday."

Jane unwrapped the gift, his hands shaking a little. He really didn't know what to expect, but he knew for sure that whatever it was – if Jack wanted him to wear it, he would. He couldn't believe how strongly he felt about pleasing Jack - it simply felt right. When he realized what was in the box he briefly closed his eyes. How could Jack have known he desperately wanted to wear a collar?

"Hand it to me."

Jane held out both hands, presenting the collar like an offering. Jack smiled. Such a natural...he took it from him and moved closer. Jane instinctively bowed his head. Jack closed the black leather around Jane's neck and stood, giving it a slight pull. Jane rose from his kneeling position.

"Stand at attention. Let me look at you."

Jack circled him once, twice, making corrections and touching him, his hands roaming all of Jane's naked body. Massive turn on - for both of them.

"Hands." The wrist cuffs were linked again, this time in front of his body, the ones at Jane's arms came off. "Collar and cuffs, that's all you're gonna wear for the rest of your 24 hours. You're gonna wear them while you get me hard enough to take you. And after I've had you, you will be allowed an orgasm. Maybe, just maybe, I might give you a hand. If I'm satisfied with you."

Jane's knees gave way. Jack steadied him and then smacked his ass a few times. Jane took up position again as best he could with his hands cuffed. Jack sat down and let his eyes wander over Jane's body. "Come here and kneel. Open my belt. Stroke me."

The sight of Jane's cuffed hands firmly stroking his cock and balls through his jeans was incredible. When the pressure got to much he ordered: "Stop."

Jane looked up, worried something might be wrong. Jack couldn't resist. He captured Jane's hands, palms pressed against his groin, and kissed him. A long, sensual kiss, tease, temptation. Jane groaned into his mouth and gave his balls a squeeze that made Jack gasp. He sucked Jane's lower lip between his teeth, and Jane's groan turned from pleasure to pain. He moved into the kiss anyway. Jack let go and stood, took off his jeans and briefs and sat down again. "Go on. Get me hard. As hard as you need my cock. As hard as you think you can handle."

Jane moaned, his mouth watering with the need to blow Jack. But when he bowed down Jack shook his head. "Hands. I want your cuffed hands on my cock, not your mouth."

Jack rested his head back against the couch and accepted Jane's ministrations. His touch was worship and tease, and it didn't take long until Jack told him to stop again. "Get on the couch. On your knees. Put your arms on the backrest."

When Jane complied Jack got up. It took Jane all he had not to turn, but he obediently kept the position Jack had put him in. He didn't hear him return although he had held his breath listening for his footsteps, so the sharp pain burning on his right cheek took him completely by surprise and made him gasp.

"I'm gonna mark you" - blow - "before I take you" - blow - "so I have something nice to look at."

Jane let out a whimper. This was a lot worse than the slaps he had received from Jack's hand before. When he felt Jack's hand, softly stroking the flesh he had just hit, he flinched. Expecting more pain. Instead there was a soothing, tender touch, a kiss even. Jack's tongue licking along the welts that were already showing. He trailed his fingertip along it, and just as Jane relaxed into his touch he hit him again. Just his hand this time, but it felt massive on the abused skin. For a moment there was no touch at all, and then Jane heard the sound of lube being applied. Jack's hand went around Jane's hip, and his other hand rubbed between his cheeks. Jane spread wider, needing to feel Jack's touch. He took him, hard, quick, the impact of Jack's body against the flaming skin increasing the dull pain, reminding Jane of the hits he had taken.

"Jack?"

"Mh?"

"What did you hit me with?"

Jack stilled, reaching for something. He gently stroked Jane's back with it, and then it came down on the back of his thighs. Jane pulled away from it. "Shh. You take what I give. Keep still." Another blow. Jane sobbed. "What is that?"

"It's my belt, Jane. Wanna feel it again?"

"No, please!"

"What happened to 'I decide how much you can take'?"

Jane struggled, taking a deep breath. "Yes, sir. It's for you to decide."

"So you want it again?"

"No. I don't want it. But I won't resist if you decide to hit me again, sir."

Jack bucked into him, more turned on by Jane's attitude than he would ever have expected.

"Maybe you can do something to prevent it."

"Yes! Whatever you want, sir!"

"OK, here's the deal. I'm gonna keep fucking your ass until I'm satisfied, and you don't even breath loud enough for me to hear it. Every time I hear you make a sound you'll feel the belt again."

Jane swallowed. "Yes, sir."

He braced his arms as best he could and concentrated on his breathing. He almost made it to Jack's climax without a sound, but then he just couldn't take it anymore. He growled between clenched teeth, and it sounded as if he'd choke on it. It was enough to send Jack over the edge. Riding out his orgasm he lightly slapped Jane's ass with his hand. "Such a good boy...you almost made it!"

He pulled out. "Where do you want it?"

Jane looked at him wide eyed.

"I said you _almost_ made it. So, where do you want me to hit you?"

Jane deflated. His gaze dropped and his voice was merely a whisper. "Please pick a spot, sir."

That did it. All of a sudden Jack couldn't imagine causing him any more pain, so he dropped to his knees. "Stand at attention", he breathed and closed his mouth around Jane's cock.

"No, sir, please!"

Jack let go and looked up at him. "No?"

"That's not right. You shouldn't -"

"You're mine, Jane. You take what I give. You have no say in what happens to your body. I feel like sucking you off – I suck you off. Understood?"

"Oh God, yes, sir! Can I – ask a question, please?"

"Yes."

"Am I still not allowed to make a sound, sir? Because I swear that's gonna kill me. Sir."

Jack grinned against Jane's groin. "Let it out. Scream my name. Whatever you feel like."

After everything that had already happened between them it didn't take long until Jane did exactly that, and Jack swallowed his cum to the last drop. A moment later he removed the cuffs and started rubbing Jane's wrists. He got up and wrapped his arms around him, pleased to feel Jane relax into his embrace. He whispered right into his ear: " You're exhausted. We'll go to bed. Well _I'll_ go to bed. Your place is on the floor by my feet."

He couldn't believe it when that already caused a reaction again. They went to the bathroom, each taking a shower and brushing their teeth in a comfortable silence, and then Jack led Jane to his bedroom and showed him his place. He hadn't been kidding – there was a mattress on the floor at the foot of his bed, and a blanket. No pillow. "Get in there."

Jack slipped into bed and made himself comfortable, when suddenly he realized Jane was kneeling next to the bed.

The longing to get in there and snuggle up to Jack was like a physical pull, but he focused on his breathing and kept his eyes down.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Jane. "What?"

"I'd like to do something to relax you before you go to sleep."

His eyes were still on the floor.

"Like what?"

"Like rub your feet. Or blow you. Whatever you need."

Jack lay back with a sigh, turning onto his stomach. "A massage would be nice."

Jane broke into a wide smile. He'd get to touch Jack once more. Do him good. He sat on the edge of the bed and started kneading and stroking, pure joy washing over him as he felt Jack relax. When he even let out a low moan Jane couldn't help but lean in and place a kiss against the back of his neck. Jack drew in a breath. "Stop it. I told you to give me a massage. Nothing else."

Jane flinched. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Jack turned onto his back. His voice was completely level. "You are in no position to tell me what you can or can't do. Get off the bed. You'll have to _earn_ the right to touch me again. Think of something. And you better come up with something before I fall asleep."

Jane withdrew, his mind racing. How was he supposed to do something that would please Jack if he wasn't allowed to touch him? He cleared his throat. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be excused for a moment, please?"

"To do what?"

"To get the plugs, sir."

~o0o~

Jack lay on his back, his right hand idly stroking himself, and enjoyed the view. What a sight. Jane bent over the chair in the corner of his bedroom, his ass on display, struggling to relax enough for the biggest plug. He watched with growing lust until he couldn't take it any longer. Getting up from his bed he moved behind him, firmly gripping his cheeks. "Let me help you."

"No, please! I want to do it myself. Open myself for you to look at."

That did it. Jack grabbed Jane's wrist and pulled it away, his other hand removing the plug that had already been halfway in. Jane let out a whimper when all of a sudden the sensation was gone.

"Don't worry. That hole will be filled. Such a hungry little slut..."

He wrapped his hand around himself. "You're gonna get the real thing again, and you're gonna love every minute of it." He entered him in one long, slow motion, and Jane cried out, the sound turning into a sob as the head of Jack's cock hit his prostate. "Forget about the massage. I'll take this instead. I figure I'll be very relaxed by the time I'm done with you."

~o0o~

A heartbeat after coming Jack pulled out. "Clench that hole."

His hands on Jane's shoulders he directed him towards the bathroom and told him to kneel while he took a shower. By the time he was done Jane had obviously relaxed his muscles, because Jack's cum was running down his thighs, dripping to the floor.

"Ah, look at you. What a sight...with my stuff all over you. Now does _that_ make you feel like you belong to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're gonna take care of the floor later."

He told him to bend over the rim of the bath tub. Grabbing his cheeks he looked at the welts for a moment, and then he slapped him. Cheeks. Thighs. "Spread." The insides of his thighs. Jane moved under his hands, trying to get them where he wanted them. Jack stopped.

"I know what you're doing. It's called 'to top from the bottom', and I don't approve of it. Keep still. You'll get what you need."

"Yes, sir."

For a while there was nothing but the sound of Jack's hands on Jane's flesh and the moans and sobs he drew from him. Jack could tell Jane was close. He gently stroked his flaming skin, pressing open mouthed kisses to the most abused spots. "Give in and come for me. I know you can come on the spanking alone."

"Yes, sir, I can. Please give me just a little more!"

It took three more slaps against the already hypersensitive skin of his thighs, and he came against the side of the tub with a sound of pure relief. Jack straightened, indicating the proof of said relief. "You will take care of that, too. _I'll_ go to bed."

Jane came to the bedroom door, not entering the room. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to shower?"

"Did you clean up the mess you made in the bathroom?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then go shower."

Jane hesitated.

"I recall ordering you to take a shower."

"Yes, sir." He obediently started to retreat, but he looked heartbroken.

Jack smiled. "Come here and kneel." He caressed Jane's face. "You don't wanna lose my cum, right?"

Jane swallowed and shook his head.

"You wanna sleep like this, with my cum drying on your skin?"

"Yes." His voice was low, like he was ashamed to admit it.

"Jane, I get the point and I admit it's hot, but it's gonna get itchy. Wash it off. I'll put something else on you for the night."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning. This chapter contains pain play!**

"And bring your collar when you're done."

Jane got up and went to the bathroom. He glanced at his collar and cuffs longingly, but realized it might not do them good to wear them while showering. He didn't take the time to adjust the water temperature, just washed himself off with Jack's soap and got out. Drying himself up he considered taking the cuffs, too, but Jack hadn't mentioned them. Just the collar it was then.

He knelt next to Jack's bed, head bowed, holding out the collar with both hands.

"Such beauty, Jane."

He tried to hide his smile, but Jack could hear it in his voice when he thanked him.

"Let's make you even more beautiful."

He took the collar from Jane's hands and put it on him, causing Jane to let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, sir."

Jack looked at him for a while, drinking in his perfect body and the submissive pose. "You should thank me properly. Feet."

Jane instinctively understood. He bowed down and kissed Jack's feet.

"Cock."

Straightening he placed a kiss against Jack's tip that could only be described as an act of worship.

"Now. I said I'd put something on you to replace my cum. Something else that symbolizes you're my property."

Jane heard a sound he recognized – Jack's dog tags. He recalled having seen them on the bedside table. Jack let them dangle in front of Jane's face.

"What do you see?"

"Your tags, sir."

"Yeah, but look closer."

"Shouldn't there only be two of them, sir?"

Jack beamed. "Very true."

He removed one of the tags. "This one isn't standard regulation, I've had it made. It's pretty good, I guess it takes a member of the military to tell the difference. Look at me. That's what you're gonna wear. My name on a tag, stating you're mine."

Once the tag was in place Jack looked him over again. "So beautiful."

"Thank you so much, sir. I love wearing this. You're very generous, sir."

"Now go to sleep."

~o0o~

Jack woke first. He looked down at Jane, naked on his bedroom floor, sound asleep. He waited for him to wake up, simply taking in the sight. When Jane stirred and slowly woke up Jack smiled at him. Jane opened his eyes and looked straight at him, already waiting for instructions.

"I want your mouth around my morning hard on. No hands. Just your mouth."

Jane sat up. "Am I allowed to come into your bed?"

"No. You'll have to earn that first."

He swung his legs out of the bed and set his feet on the floor on either side of Jane, who had moved onto his knees and got to work immediately. Jack greatly enjoyed the sensation of Jane's willing lips and tongue on him. What a way to wake up. "Oh yeah, just like that. Such a talented mouth." He reached down to hold Jane's head in place. "This is me feeding you breakfast. You know, I'm thinking maybe this is what you'll be fed all day. Every time I feel like it, I'll call for you. Make you swallow what I feed you. And you will lick your lips and say thank you like the good little cocksucker you are." He let go of Jane's head and leaned back. "Now finish me off." Not too much later his eyes fell closed and he let go. "Swallow", he growled the moment he came, and Jane did.

Jack took just a moment to get his breathing under control. His eyes still closed he said: "Go make me breakfast. You know what I like."

Jane showed up at his bed side in record time, holding a tray. Coffee. Eggs. Bacon. Toast. It smelled delicious, and Jane holding that tray in all his naked glory looked just as good as it smelled. "Kneel."

Jack enjoyed his breakfast in bed, glancing at Jane's bowed head every now and then. When he was finished he put the tray down on the floor. "Where's the second cup of coffee?"

"In the kitchen still. I didn't want it to cool."

"Good thinking. I'll drink it later. You can eat my leftovers."

About ten minutes later Jack's cell phone went off just as he turned off the shower. He cursed under his breath. His team knew that it was Jane's birthday, so they wouldn't call him unless it was Armageddon. The SGC though..."Jane, get me that phone!"

Jane hurried towards the bathroom with the still ringing phone.

"O'Neill...yes, sir, but - oh you must be kidding me."

He straightened, unconsciously coming to attention. Jane couldn't take his eyes off him. Naked wet Jack standing at attention...

"No, sir."

Jack closed his eyes in surrender. "Yes, sir. I'm on my way."

Jane swallowed. Hearing his line from Jack's lips was hot as hell. It took him a moment to realize Jack had shut off his phone and was getting dressed. He pulled Jane into a kiss. "I have to go in. I'm sorry I'm ruining this, but I gotta go. I swear I'll make it up to you."

Jane's heart sank. He tried a brave smile and failed miserably. It made Jack wince. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. Can you tell how long?"

"I don't know. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"Can you - give me direction?"

"What, you wanna keep it up?"

"Please!"

"Uh, OK. If I'm not back within two hours turn on your phone. If you don't hear from me by the time you have to leave, open the envelope on the kitchen counter. Other than that – occupy yourself."

And he was gone.

Jane tried to think of something he could do. Sitting on the couch watching television really didn't feel right. He needed something to _do_. Cleaning Jack's house didn't feel right, either. As if he thought it wasn't clean enough. And it was. Jack must have done it not too long ago, possibly because of him visiting. Would he have someone to do it for him? Somehow Jane didn't think Jack would trust anyone with his place. For a moment Jane considered staying put until Jack returned, but he knew it could be hours, days even if he had been sent on a mission.

He decided to make a tour around the house. In the bathroom he found the cuffs - and the shirt Jack had been wearing the day before. Laundry. He could do Jack's laundry. It needed to be done anyway and Jack might appreciate not having to do it himself when he got back. Jane picked up the shirt and made his way to the washing machine. Halfway there he realized he was whistling. It felt wrong, so he stopped, but it made him smile. Sorting through Jack's laundry he became aware of the fact that he was surrounded by his scent. He let out a moan and gently stroked himself, nipples, stomach, balls. "I'm sorry, sir", he murmured and let his hand fall away. He would confess later and accept his punishment. He briefly worried that Jack wouldn't make it back in time, and then he froze. What if he was in danger? They wouldn't have called him in to discuss the weather. Something had to be up and Jack's life might be at risk! He started the washing machine and hurried back to the living room, checking the clock. Not yet time to turn on his phone...

He knew he'd go nuts if he didn't find something to occupy himself until it was time. He started looking through the fridge. Chicken breast. Cooking was a problem without knowing when Jack would be back, but a salad might work. As he started washing the salad his stomach growled. Breakfast had made him happy because of the delicious combination of intimacy and humiliation that came with eating Jack's leftovers, but it really hadn't been much. Anyway he wouldn't eat before Jack was back. Preparing food for Jack felt good. Making breakfast in the morning had been a hurry, not wanting to make Jack wait, eager to get back to him. Now he took his sweet time. After everything he had done for Jack, everything Jack had _made_ him do, _this_ felt insanely intimate. Domestic. Making lunch waiting for his man to come home. He grinned at the thought that he was naked and wearing a collar. A kinky kind of domestic.

When the chicken was done he checked the clock for the umpteenth time and felt his heartbeat speed up. Finally!

He was disappointed as his phone stayed dead. Pulling himself together he set the table for Jack, making sure it was perfect. Then he got the glass that Jack had used for him yesterday and drank a little water, setting the glass down on the floor in the corner of the dining room. That's where he would kneel while Jack was eating, unless Jack wanted him somewhere else.

His phone pinged. He jumped to his feet. From Jack indeed!

 _I'll be a little while longer, but I think I should be able to make it before you have to leave. Behave._

Jane couldn't help a wide smile. Such good news. Jack didn't sound like he was in danger, and he'd be back soon. Hopefully. Jane decided to use the remaining time as best he could. First he hung Jack's clothes up to dry, gently stroking the fabric that would soon hug Jack's body. God he missed touching him, freely touching him like he usually did. He shook himself out of it. Finished with the laundry he went to the bathroom to shave. Face and body, very carefully checking to make sure he didn't miss a single hair. The thought of Jack inspecting the result was such a turn on. What if he accidentally on purpose missed a few hairs, and Jack found them – would there be punishment? He realized that could be considered topping from the bottom again and he really didn't want that, so he did his very best. After he was done he adjusted his collar and went to the living room, kneeling down and preparing to wait there. A picture popped into his head, something he had fantasized about for a long time. He got up and went out into the hall. Close to the front door he sank to his knees again. A notion of peace washed over him. Here he was, naked and shaved, patiently waiting for his Dom, kneeling by the door so Jack wouldn't have to bother calling for him. He drifted off into an almost dream like state, startling when he heard the sound of an engine. Anticipation spread through his whole body when he realized it was Jack's truck pulling up the drive way. He cleared his throat and swallowed once, checking his position. Again he wished for his cuffs, but he kept his hands behind his back even without them. His eyes on the floor he waited.

The door opened. Jane kept his pose. Jack came closer and crouched down, making Jane look at him. "Hey beautiful, what have you been up to?"

"Some household chores, and I made a little something to eat, sir."

Jack stood and stretched his muscles. "Oh God Jane that's amazing, I'm starving."

"It's just something small, I -"

"Serve me."

Jane hurried to the kitchen, added the dressing to the salad and arranged the chicken on top while Jack sat down. "And get me a beer."

A moment later Jane set Jack's plate down along with the beer and stood behind his chair.

"Nice spot you prepared for yourself in that corner. Get on your knees there with your back towards me."

"Yes, sir."

For a while there was silence until eventually Jack pushed the plate back. "Jane, that was great. Thank you. Come and get my plate."

He waited until Jane had picked it up. "Is there more?"

"Yes, sir. I'll get you another serving."

"No, I'm good. Get yourself some, and a fork. You'll eat it on the floor in your corner. I'll watch."

Jack leaned back and watched Jane eat, on his knees, bowing down low, and after a while he got up and stroked his ass. Jane closed his eyes and stopped eating, reveling in Jack's touch.

"Eat."

Jane tried, but failed again soon enough.

"If you can't eat while I'm touching you I'm going to stop."

"No! Please, I don't have to eat. I'd rather not eat than lose your hands on me."

"Of course you have to eat, Jane. Finish. There's plenty of time for me to touch you."

He withdrew a little, simply watching. Jane still had a hard time even with nothing but Jack's _eyes_ on him. And then Jack moved in again. A hard grip, his hand pushed between Jane's cheeks. "I know you don't want me to touch you while you eat, but you know what? I think I just don't care what you want. You're simply too much of a temptation, so it's your fault if I can't resist. God I feel like fucking you while I make you eat. I really need to fuck you, Jane. Soon."

Jane hurried to finish his salad and then straightened.

"Clean up here and come to the living room."

When Jane knelt in front of Jack he ordered him to take off the collar.

"Please don't take that away from me."

Jack moved way too quickly for Jane to avoid the hard slap to his face. Grabbing Jane's chin he growled: "That's it. I've had it with you. From now on I won't accept you telling me 'no' no matter what it's about."

Jack realized going without a safe word had been a mistake since it put way to much pressure on him. "In case of emergency, and I'm talking about really unbearable, your safe word is 'Ocean'. Understood?"

Jane didn't look happy, but he got the point. "Yes, sir."

"And since I'm really, really pissed about this last of too many times there will be punishment. I know you hate my belt, so that's what you'll get. Go get it.

Jane swallowed and obeyed.

"Kneel. Present it to me."

Jack took it from Jane's hands and folded it, running it over Jane's face and body in a caress that only thinly veiled the threat that lay beneath. He stopped at his mouth and held it against his lips. Jane closed his eyes and kissed it.

"Good. You'll kiss it again when it's over. Turn around. Drop to your hands and knees. Present that needy ass of yours. I don't feel like actually fucking it any time soon with the way you keep upsetting me. Let's see if torturing it is more fun."

Jane hung his head and let out a whimper. Jack couldn't tell if it was at the prospect of being spanked or of not being fucked. Without further warning the belt came down.

Jane took the beating with as much grace as he could muster, but he couldn't help the sounds of pain that kept escaping him. Every now and then he pulled away, but immediately took his position again. He really wanted to take it, regardless of how long it continued. Take what Jack was giving. But soon he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more.

Jack winced. Jane had to be in a lot of pain, but obviously he was too stubborn for his own good. He sighed and forced Jane's feet further apart. Then he ran the belt over Jane's balls. He could tell the moment the penny dropped as Jane's entire body tensed up.

"No, please!", he begged.

Jack let him feel the belt on his balls and he cried out.

"What did I tell you about saying 'no' to me, slut."

The belt hit Jane's balls again.

"Please!"

Again.

Jane lost the ability to form words. He dropped to his heels with a low whimper. Jack spanked his ass in an upward motion and without thinking about it Jane took his previous position again.

"Now take off that collar. You're not worth wearing it. Present yourself."

Jack kept spanking Jane, mostly aiming for his cheeks and thighs now. All of a sudden he hit his balls again, and Jane moved away, effectively avoiding the next blow, and sobbed: "Ocean! Please stop. Please!"

Relief washed over Jack. He dropped the belt and crouched down, pulling Jane into his arms. He was shaking and pressed his face into Jack's shoulder.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good."

Jack reached for the belt. Immediately Jane froze, but he didn't say a word. Jack lightly touched it to Jane's lips for him to kiss.

"Don't make me angry again."

"Yes, sir. I won't, sir."

"Good boy. Let me look at you."

He ran his hands over the welts and the angry red skin. Jane shuddered in pleasurable pain.

"Now you're beautiful. Such an obedient little thing once I broke you. Will you follow my orders now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Even if they happen not to go along with your wishes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Even if you hate what I make you do?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well let's hope you can remember that."

He turned around and took off his pants and briefs. Spreading his legs he leaned on the coffee table.

"Come here."

He felt Jane move close.

"You will lick my ass, and I wanna feel your tongue real deep. Lick my hole as deeply as you can. And if I feel you're not putting enough effort in it you will regret you ever met me."

Jane set to work, the pain on his backside burning like fire and his knees starting to protest, but he didn't make a sound. Pretty soon he faced a problem.

"Sir?"

Jack sighed. "What?"

"Am I allowed to - touch you? Use my hands I mean?"

"To do what?"

"Spread your checks, sir. So I can get deeper."

Jack considered for a moment. Jane's tongue felt good, and he really wanted it deeper, so he gave his permission. For a while there was only the heavenly sensation of Jane's warm soft tongue and the gentle grip of his hands – and then his thumb slid between Jack's cheeks. They both froze. Jane dropped to the floor, his forehead almost touching it.

"Please forgive me, sir. I got carried away and forgot my place. I'm sorry, sir."

"No forgiveness without punishment, Jane. I told you before, it's not about what you can or can't do. Or choose to do. It's about me using your body to satisfy my needs. And I gave you very specific orders. Which you chose to ignore. Again. Go to the dining room and kneel in your corner, facing the wall. I'm through with you."

Jane did as he was told, but there was a lump in his throat. Fully naked, no collar, no tag, no plug, no cuffs. Robbed of Jack's attention and presence. He was kneeling with his back to the room feeling lonelier then he had in a long time.

When he heard Jack's front door open and close tears started to run down his face.

~o0o~

He was still kneeling when the front door opened again. Jane couldn't tell how much time had passed, but he was incredibly relived that Jack was back. That feeling was ripped from him when he heard Jack say: "I'm not using him at the moment because I'm pretty pissed at his attitude, so if you wanna have a go..." And then, raising his voice a little: "Jane, come here, I have a guest."

Jane's heart raced. He was naked and marked. No way could be be seen like this. Let alone used by a stranger. He considered calling his safe word -

"Jane!"

He broke into sweat, getting hard at the same time. Jack wanted to lend him out. Maybe it was worth it if Jack would be pleased by it.

"Jane, for fuck's sake, get your needy ass here within the second and I might consider stopping _before_ you lose consciousness."

Jane swallowed and went out into the hall, keeping his eyes down. No sound. When he finally dared to look up Jack was leaning against his front door with his arms crossed over his chest and sporting a predatory grin. He was alone. Jane thought he was going to faint with relief. He dropped to the floor at Jack's feet, touching his forehead to the tips of his boots. He didn't care that it might mean punishment. Jack made him wait.

"Kiss them." Jane obeyed without hesitation.

"Take them off. Did you learn that lesson, too?"

"Yes I did, sir."

"Did you consider calling your safe word?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you?"

"I think I would have followed your orders", he swallowed hard, "whatever they were, hoping it would please you enough to make you feel like looking at me again."

"I really like the thought of you craving after my attention badly enough to be willing to do just about _anything_ I tell you to. A shameless slut, that's what you are. You like being shared. Who says you wouldn't have liked two cocks to serve... or me watching while you're taken by a stranger. And who says I even care what you like. Maybe I should parade you around town. Make you kneel at my feet while people watch your humiliation."

Jack watched him closely. Jane was hardly breathing, and he was rock hard.

"Such a cheap little bitch. Happy to please me, no matter what it takes."

Jane slumped, unable to keep his upright position any longer. Jack left him in the hall and went back to the living room. Sitting down he checked his watch. Jane's 24 hours were almost up. He cleared his throat and called for him. When Jane started to kneel Jack stood.

"Wait. Your time is almost up."

Jane's eyes flew to his. Pleading. Jack kissed him, resting their foreheads together.

"You want a little more, to make up for the time I was gone?"

"Yes!" It was a plea, full of hope. Jack smiled.

"OK. You'll get one more chance to please me. I'm gonna dress you the way I want you. At attention."

Jane stood, proud and expectant. Jack left and returned with another gift box. Jane didn't even blink.

"I'm proud of you, beautiful. You'll be more beautiful then ever."

He opened the box and took out a blindfold. Once it was in place Jane felt vulnerable, trying to detect Jack's position in the room, but he knew it was useless. The slap to his wrist came out of nowhere.

"Palms up."

The cuffs closed around his wrists. The broader pair went around his ankles. His collar was back. Chains clinked. Jane felt a weight tugging at the front of the collar. A pull as the cuffs were connected to it, and he was forced to hold his hands in front of his chest. A chain clinked behind him, weight pulling at the back of the collar. A chain running down his back and between his cheeks, linked to the chain between his ankles forcing him to stand straight. Jack's hand on his ass, spanking him. Then he was gone.

"Move."

A pull on his collar. Jack was actually leading him on a leash! He hardly _could_ move, small insecure steps, his back rigid, his hands useless. He felt completely off balance, helpless, and he was so turned on he couldn't even think.

"I wish you could see yourself. Such a sight. Keep moving. Three mores steps. Now stop. Turn. Come here. Come to me. Stop. Kneel."

It was almost impossible, his back stiff, every movement pulling on his collar, but finally he managed.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, sir."

"Right in front of the glass doors leading to the porch. It's already dark outside. Remember the spotlight in the corner of the room? Shining right at you. And you are such a sight. So turned on, so exposed. I was thinking about a reason to punish you, but maybe I'll just spank you for the sake of it. You want my hands on you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"The belt?"

Jane exhaled. "Whatever pleases you, sir."

Jack grabbed his collar. " _Whatever_ pleases me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Like calling over my neighbors and offering you to them, sharing you, passing you around?"

Jane swallowed, his voice failing.

"I asked, do you want to be fucked by whoever I give you to?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sucking cock for as long as there's someone who wants you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Or you just want _me_ to fuck your face?"

"Yes, sir! Please!"

"You're gonna carry my cum, lick me clean and then get yourself off with your hands still cuffed so you have to crouch down to even reach your cock."

Jane groaned, unable to control his arousal. He felt like blowing any minute.

"If I touched you right now, just once -"

"Oh God, Jack, please!"

"Did you just interrupt me?"

Jack squatted down and slapped Jane's face hard. Twice. He bowed his head.

"Shut up. Don't even dare to say you're sorry. You won't open your mouth until I tell you to, and it won't be to speak."

He moved away, leaving Jane worked up and ready to explode, and got himself a beer. When he returned Jane hadn't moved a muscle.

"Open your mouth."

Jane complied, no doubt expecting Jack's cock, but it never came. Instead he pushed his index finger past Jane's willing lips, quickly followed by his middle finger. He didn't allow Jane to suck. He was fucking his face. Jane desperately tried to adjust his tongue, spit dripping to his chest. Jack gripped Jane's jaw, his thumb pushing under his chin, two fingers pressing into the base of his mouth. It effectively stilled him.

"Keep open."

Jack removed his fingers while Jane tried to swallow with his mouth open.

"You want something to swallow? That can be arranged."

Finally, Jane got to taste Jack's cock. It was a lot more than just a taste, Jack forcing himself into Jane's mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

"Breathe whenever you get the chance or you're gonna choke on it. I'm not gonna pull out before I get what I want. Deal with it."

Again Jane didn't get a chance to suck or even swallow. All he could do was hold still and accept the assault to his throat, try to get as much air as he could and not choke on his spit. Since he couldn't swallow, it was running down his chin and neck, and by the time it mingled with Jack's cum he was gagging so badly that tears were running down his face beneath the blindfold. Jack grabbed the back of Jane's neck, breathing hard, his thumb smearing tears, spit and cum over his face.

"I told you you'd be carrying that stuff. Breathe. I need your mouth one more time."

He removed the blindfold, and Jane looked up at him, completely spent, desperately trying to get his breathing under control.

"Lick me clean."

While he did as he was told he felt himself get as hard as he had been before.

"Stop. That's enough. Now get yourself off."

Jane bowed down low until he could wrap his hand around himself. He didn't think he would be able to come like that, but when Jack smacked his exposed ass half a dozen times he was there. His cum was spilling over his hand, and he rubbed it into his skin with both hands, not a single drop falling to Jack's living room floor.

Jack started taking off the restraints, soft sweet touches all over Jane's body, kisses placed against his back and shoulders, only leaving the collar in place.

"That's enough, Jane. I'm spent."

"So am I."

He turned to fully look at Jack.

"Time over?"

"Yes. Time over."

Jane wiped his face with his arm, and then he kissed him, devotion and gratitude radiating from his mouth and hands in waves.

"Thank you, Jack. This has been amazing. I love you, and I'm so grateful for what you did for me."

He closed his eyes and smiled against Jack's lips. His eyes still closed he said:

"I think I just missed a plane."

Jack chuckled. "No you didn't. That has been taken care of."

He put his arm around Jane's waist and steered him in the direction of the kitchen counter. The envelope was still in place.

"Open it. I'm gonna run us a bath."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When Jane entered the bathroom Jack was just about to get into the tub.

"Thank you, Jack."

He looked up, and when he noticed the wide smile on Jane's face he returned it and indicated the plane ticket in Jane's hand. "That is assuming that you _want_ to stay – and _can_ stay. I wouldn't wanna answer to Agent Lisbon about keeping you away from your job."

Jane closed the distance and gave him a long kiss. "I'll take care of that. Thank you, Jack. I'd love to stay."

Jane put away the ticket, looking at the date one more time. Two more days. They'd get to spend two more days together. Jack finally got into the tub, still smiling. "Take off the collar, Jane. I want us to be partners, equals."

Jane hesitated for a moment, but then he put the collar on the floor and lowered himself into the hot water, resting his back against Jack's chest. Closing his eyes he said: "I didn't even ask how your day was."

"I couldn't have told you anyway."

"Was it - I mean, were you in danger?"

"No. Not dangerous, just annoying. Let's not talk about it."

He put his arms around Jane's shoulders and started kissing his neck. Jane relaxed into Jack's touch. Jack just held him for a long time, simply enjoying the closeness, and then he took a breath. "Jane, I think we have to talk about some of the things that happened."

"OK." Jane was searching for words. "Would you - I mean are you really entertaining the idea of lending me out?"

"Never, Jane. No other guy gets to touch you. And no putting you on public display either."

"Except in front of glass doors."

When Jack didn't say anything it hit him.

"You bastard. I never was -"

"Nope. Safely hidden away behind closed curtains. But you looked gorgeous in that spotlight, and you didn't seem to mind."

"No, I didn't." Jane felt he had some thinking to do. "I guess I'm turned on by the idea."

"That's the impression I got." Jack nuzzled Jane's neck. Then he sobered. "But you wouldn't wanna go that far in reality?"

"I guess I wouldn't."

"That's OK. We can still use it if you want, as a fantasy. I can still threaten to do it if I feel you need to be disciplined."

"Oh yeah..."

Jack kept caressing Jane's neck, working up the courage to ask. "Would you really have tolerated being leant out?"

"I was scared to death, Jack. But I would have let it happen if it had made you look at me again. I knew you were manipulating me, and still I couldn't help it."

Jack swallowed. "I feel bad about pushing you that far. I'm sorry."

"I could have called my safe word."

"Yeah."

There was a brief silence, and then Jack went on: "Was there anything I actually did that you truly hated?"

"I couldn't believe how much the belt hurt. And it had that additional layer of not using your hands. As if I wasn't worth it."

"So it seems we found the perfect punishment. One you would really, really wanna try to avoid."

"Yes, sir. Wonder if the welts are still visible."

"I'll check later. I assume they're fading."

"Maybe you could give me new ones before I have to leave."

"Excuse me? Didn't you just say - "

"I hate the belt, but I love the welts."

"They're gonna hurt like hell with you sitting in cabs and planes for hours."

Jane closed his eyes and settled more firmly against Jack's chest. "They're gonna remind me of the days with you. Please **?** "

"OK, your wish is my command."

"Since when?"

"Since you started having good ideas."

~o0o~

When they finally made it to the bedroom Jane looked at Jack. He pulled him into a sweet kiss. "I want you in my bed, Jane. I badly want to hold you before we fall asleep."

They were laying on their sides, facing each other. Jack trailed his fingertips along Jane's cheek bone. "You must be exhausted."

"I'm sated, fulfilled. But _you_ must be dead on your feet."

Jack stilled, his eyes closed. "I am."

"How about I finally give you that massage?"

Jack smiled and rolled onto his stomach, taking a deep breath and letting it out on a low moan. This time Jane got to touch and kiss him any way he wanted, and Jack enjoyed every minute of it. His breathing was completely even and he hadn't said anything for quite some time, so Jane thought he might have fallen asleep under his hands. But then he turned to look up at Jane. "I'd like to ask something of you. Since your 24 hours are over I can't order you. I'm asking."

"OK", Jane smiled, his hands still roaming Jack's body, happy to be able to. When Jack didn't go on he stilled. Jack drew a deep breath. "I want you to take me. Let me bottom for you."

Jane was speechless. "No! I mean – I'd love to, but -"

"Please. I had 24 hours of foreplay. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure about this? Because you _know_ you don't have to do that, right?"

"But I want to. Give up control. Be yours for a change. I'm tired, I want you to take care of me. Please."

Jane looked at him for a long moment. Then he nodded. "OK. But not today. Rest now, relax."

~o0o~

The next morning Jane woke up feeling nervous. He really wasn't sure touching on Jack's trauma was a good idea. Jack sensed it immediately. "I need you to do this for me. Please."

"I know you think you need it to get over Iraq, but I'm not sure -"

"That's not what I meant. I mean I _need_ you. Need to be taken. Have you fill me. Bring me home."

Jane kissed him, unable to say anything. He couldn't believe this was the man who had ordered him around, humiliated him, caused him pain. Now he was all need and plea, and Jane's heart went out to him. Not to speak of the arousal it brought when he actually, for the first time, really allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to take Jack. He got hard in an instant.

"You'll need a little preparation. A lot, probably", he breathed against Jack's mouth.

"I'm ready."

"You might feel like your head is ready, but I'm talking about physical preparation."

"So am I. Let's just say I know what those plugs feel like. All three of them."

"What, you got your own set?"

"Yep."

Jane didn't know what to say. Jack grinned. "Remember when we talked on the phone one night and you said I sounded a little distracted..."

"No!"

"Yes."

"You were plugged while we were talking on the phone?"

"Yes. It did take me some time, but finally I got there. Thinking of you made things a lot easier..." He kissed Jane's jaw.

"And a lot more pleasurable..." Another kiss, making his way down Jane's body. The moment he took him in his mouth Jane gasped.

"Oh my God, Jack! How do you do that? I've never been swallowed whole before."

Jack let go and looked at him, smile in place. He shook his head.

"Classified."

Jane's head fell back and he gave up on talking. Until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Jack, in case you still want that cock inside you any time soon I recommend you stop right now."

A moment later Jack was on his stomach, his hands clenching the sheets at the pleasure Jane's tongue was giving him.

"You know the last time I had that skilled tongue right there I was just about to _order_ you to fuck my ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why -" Jane thought back and bit his lip. "Oh. Because I screwed up and you were pissed at me."

"Yeah."

"You still pissed at me?"

"You got your punishment."

"So you're not?"

Jack turned to look at him.

" Seriously Jane, do I look like I'm pissed at you?"

He looked at the man he loved, sprawled out on the bed and meeting his eyes with an expression that was half amusement and half desire. Jane chuckled.

"No. No you don't".

He got back to his task, licking Jack's hole until he started squirming under him.

"Please, Jane."

He was begging, and Jane couldn't believe how much of a turn on that actually was. He added a little lube to Jack's already slick entrance, just to be on the safe side. No way would he cause him any pain...his fingertip slid in more easily than he had expected., so he pushed a little harder. Jack tensed.

"Easy Jack. I'll just still for a while, give you time to adjust. Relax."

"It's just a finger for crying out loud. How can I be such a sissy about it?"

"You don't really need an answer to that, do you?"

"No." He relaxed into the mattress, taking deep breaths. "I want it, Jane. I refuse to let those bastards have control over what I can and can't do with the man I love from years back and thousands of miles away."

Very carefully Jane pulled out his finger. He could tell it felt like defeat to Jack, so he suggested: "Maybe we should get back to that idea of yours."

"What brilliant idea was that again?"

"Hypnosis."

"OK...", Jack sounded way too insecure, so Jane tried to reassure him.

"Remember I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, and it's still true that you can easily throw me into a wall if you feel threatened. But it might help you relax. If you really trust me."

"I do, Jane." He took another breath. "Do it. Please."

So Jane spent the next twenty minutes licking and stroking Jack, talking to him all the time, and preparing both body and mind. It worked.

"Any particular position you'd like? Probably not on your stomach?"

"I'd rather be on my side, yeah."

"OK. I'm gonna end your trance now, before I enter you. That way you will remember it later, OK?"

"OK. Go ahead. I'm ready for you."

Jane swallowed at those words. Jack O'Neill ready and waiting to be taken, waiting for him to claim him. He lightly tipped Jack's shoulder, keeping his body absolutely still. Immediately Jack tensed.

"It's OK, Jack. It's me, and I love you. You're amazing. Please relax." It took a moment, but then he felt Jack's sphincter relax. He couldn't believe how good Jack felt around the tip of his cock. He pushed, gently, slowly. Jack moaned, but it was all pleasure, no pain.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just had a little panicky moment I guess."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

He stilled, but after a little while Jack started to push back against him.

"It's OK, it was just a moment. Then I remembered it was you, and how much I love you."

Jane pushed deeper.

Jack groaned: "And how much I want you. God this feels amazing..."

Jane closed his eyes, finally burying himself balls deep in Jack. His hand went around Jack's hip. He stroked Jack's balls and the base of his cock, and the sounds of pure bliss he got in return brought him close way too quickly.

"I don't think I'm gonna last very long, Jack", he growled.

"That's just fine, Jane. Let go. Come for me..."

And that did it. Jane's body tensed and he lost control, bucking into Jack, unable to check if he was OK. When it was over he fell against Jack's back, still breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

Jack smiled, turning as far as he could with Jane still buried inside him.

"I'm fine, Jane. Don't worry. I kinda like being the reason you lose control..."

Jane pulled out and they switched, and it turned out Jack's self control didn't much longer than Jane's.

~o0o~

About an hour before Jane finally had to leave they were sitting on the couch. Jane had been quiet for a while.

"Too bad I can't wear the collar at work."

"Been taken care of, too."

Jack got up and left the living room, and when he returned he put something into Jane's hand. It was a simple chain much like the one on which he wore his own tags.

"It's long enough to hide your tag under your shirt even if you wear it with your collar open like you always do."

Jane smiled and went to get the tag. Putting it on the chain he slipped it into his shirt.

"But couldn't that get us in trouble? You, especially?"

"The data on it is fake. That's not really my service number – as much as I would have loved that."

"But someone like Van Pelt needs one check to find out there's only one J. O'Neill in my life."

"I sure hope so!"

Jane chuckled and kissed him.

"And seriously, who'd get a close enough look at it to be able to read it?"

"Well if I get killed and -"

Jack pulled him into another kiss. It turned a lot more passionate than the one before.

"If you get killed I'd be a lot more worried about _that_ than about my career. Just don't. Get killed, I mean."

"Yes, sir. Oh but shouldn't it be _me_ saying that to _you_ , airman?"

"It's been tried. I'm hard to kill."

"Don't joke about it, Jack."

Jack opened his mouth to tell him that his life was at stake pretty much once a week, but he realized in time that it wouldn't have been very reassuring, so he just

kissed him instead. It turned into a very long kiss as they realized it was pretty much good bye.

The End

 **Thanks for staying with me and the guys through this. It's been quite the experience!**


End file.
